Refastenable mechanical fastening systems can be used in a wide number of applications. For example, such refastenable fastening systems can be used to connect one portion of a disposable absorbent article to another portion of the disposable absorbent article.
In general, mechanical fastening systems may comprise a fastening member having a receiving/female component and/or a fastening member having an engaging/male component. In some mechanical fastening systems, the engaging component comprises a plurality of hook elements, and the receiving component comprises a plurality of loop elements. In a fastened state, the hook elements typically are entangled with the loop elements such that a connection between the engaging and receiving components is formed.
During fastening, a tension can be applied to the fastening member. The applied tension can induce compressive forces in the fastening member which can cause a portion of the fastening member to contract (neck). Additionally, the compressive forces can often act on the engaging component and cause the engaging component to buckle.
Unfortunately, when buckled, the hook elements of the engaging component can be out of alignment, e.g. not in the same plane. This misalignment of hook elements can cause less than 100% of the hook elements to engage with the receiving component thereby reducing the performance of the fastening system.
Consequently, a need exists for a fastening member which can provide increased resistance to buckling forces.